Memory loss, dementia and reduced brain function are major problems, particularly in elderly. Significant effort is put in the treatment and/or prevention of these disorders related with impaired nerve functioning. Persons older than 50 years of age are particularly prone to developing such disorders.
WO-A-2006/031683 teaches to administer a composition comprising a uridine in order to improve cognitive and neurological functions in a subject. Uridine, in particular in the form of uridine monophosphate (UMP), is a nutrient that increases synthesis and release of neurotransmitters and membrane synthesis by neural cells and brain cells. Nutritional products containing uridine and high concentrations of macro- and micronutrients are administered to elderly patients, with the aim to prevent memory decline.
However, when targeting this group of patients often troubled by reduced appetite or disturbed eating behavior, such a nutritional product needs to satisfy a number of requirements. It should be readily consumable, thus avoiding an insufficient intake of the active ingredients. For that purpose, it is strived for a product that is desirably liquid with a sufficiently low viscosity so it can be easily swallowed.